


Momentum

by SLWalker



Series: Arch to the Sky [29]
Category: due South
Genre: Arch to the Sky, Gen, Nipawin (1991-1995)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1993: Just a look at one of Constable Turnbull's calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentum

The momentum had flung the man a good fifteen feet from his ATV, leaving him laying on the muddy ground, a little dazed and clutching what could only be a broken arm. It wasn't entirely uncommon for these things to happen, in the summer -- the usual trails for snowmobiles called to those who liked to ride their ATVs, and accidents happened semi-regularly. Thankfully, it was rarely fatal. Likewise, the accident hadn't happened far from the road, which was entirely lucky.

"They're on their way," Turnbull said, crouched next to the man, having already radioed in for an ambulance to be sent. There was very little he could do now, aside keep the gentleman company.

"Good." The man gave a tight smile, rolling his head to the side on the muddy ground. He was middle-aged, going gray, and clearly realized he should have taken more care. "Some way to spend my forty-eighth birthday, eh?"

"Perhaps not the best of memorable events," Turnbull said, with a little half-smile. "However, it could have been far worse."

"Yeah. Like not seeing my forty-ninth." The man eyed the constable, eyebrows up a little, the lines at the corners of his eyes revealing his pain. "How old are you?"

"Ah-- twenty-one. I'll be twenty-two in the fall."

There was a little smirk, though it wasn't particularly mean. "Oh, you've got quite some time before you catch up to me."

Turnbull have a little bow of his head, still half-smiling. "I do. Is there anything I can do to help you be more comfortable, while we wait?"

"You can tell me how you got all those red marks."

Turnbull couldn't keep the wince off his face. "That-- well, there was an... altercation, of sorts."

"A fight?"

"Not... not especially. That is, not exactly."

The man narrowed his eyes, curiously. Though, it was obvious that the conversation was distracting him from his crooked arm. "So, what was it?"

"Bees." Turnbull winced again. "My supervisor and I responded to a call reporting suspicious activity, and it ended with me accidentally running into a bee hive. Rather unfortunate circumstances, all around."

Even in pain, the man laughed a little at that. "Some luck, huh? Bees, ATVs... bet you didn't go into the RCMP to deal with this kind of stuff."

"Ah... hm. Actually, I did." Turnbull could hear the ambulance pulling up the access road, even at a fair distance. No siren. This wasn't quite an emergency. He tilted his head and listened for a moment, then looked back at the man in the mud. "Not _specifically_ this sort of thing, but in the spirit of it, I did."

"Well, right now, I'm glad you did." The man closed his eyes, smiling through a grimace. "Am I going to get cited for this?"

"No. I'll take the report once you've been taken care of, but no."

"Thanks." The man opened his eyes again as the ambulance came so far as the gravel lasted, and the paramedics got out. "Not exactly the birthday present I wanted."

"I gathered as much." Turnbull rose to his feet. He had to give the paramedics room and tell them what he knew, but he still took a moment for the gentleman laying on the ground. "I would wish you a happy birthday..."

"'Be safe' works," the man replied, again with a tight, though sincere, smile. "Be safe, Constable."

"Be safe," Turnbull replied, and then got out of the way.


End file.
